good_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendy Corduroy
Wendy Blerble Corduroy (born in 1996 or 1997) is a tall, laid back teenager with a part-time job at the Mystery Shack.Fun loving and rebellious, she frequently shirks responsibility for activities she finds more enjoyable, such as hanging out with her rambunctious friends or going on adventures with Dipper and Mabel Pines. She represents the ice pack on the Zodiac, due to being cool in the face of danger. Personality Wendy and the twins play with silly string. Wendy is a mellow, down-to-earth, fun-loving and slightly lethargic teen who is a part-time worker at the Mystery Shack. She does not enjoy working, despite the fact that she does not do anything at all while "working." Though mostly lazy when it comes to her job, she is shown to have good aim (throwing a jelly bean into her friend's belly button) and some athletic skill, as seen when she easily makes her way down from the roof of the Shack. Her boyish personality and interests reflect that of a tomboy archetype. She generally maintains a positive outlook, is almost always friendly and is rarely seen being moody or cranky. She is also resourceful, as she created her own place to relax on the roof of the Mystery Shack and can easily get down it by sliding down a pine tree. She is just like any other ordinary teenager who wants to be an adult. Wendy has been in numerous relationships with boys such as Rus Thorum, Eli Hall, Stoney Davidson, Mike Hurley, Nate Holt, an unnamed guy with tattoos, Danny Felman and Mark Epstein (whom she forgot to break up with) and Robbie. However, after the episode "Boyz Crazy," she and Robbie break up. She is friendly and generous to Dipper and Mabel even though they are younger than she is; even when Robbie teased her in "The Inconveniencing," she is always delighted to hang out with them. In the episode "Into the Bunker," she has shown that she is brave, clever and a strong girl when going against the Shape Shifter and protecting her friends along the way. Through any adventure she goes on with her friends, she is always there to be helpful and very understanding. Appearance At her current age of fifteen, Wendy is a very tall, attractive and skinny high school student. She has green eyes, a fair complexion and some freckles. She has long red hair just past her hips and is usually seen wearing a tan and dark brown lumberjack hat, Her standard outfit is an emerald green plaid/flannel shirt with a white tank top underneath, green stub earrings, blue jeans, and muddy rain boots, with yellow and orange socks underneath. She also wears blue earrings and wears a name tag at work. In A Tale of Two Stans and The Last Mabelcorn, Wendy is shown wearing a black tank top with a wolf on it instead of her regular white tank top under her flannel shirt. In "The Last Mabelcorn," she wears gray shorts with torn cuffs along with the wolf top, with her flannel shirt tied around her waist. In "Mabel's Guide to Color," she is seen in a red flannel shirt instead of her regular jade flannel shirt. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," she wears a ragged white tank top with her flannel shirt tied around her waist, a strip of flannel fabric tied around her head, fingerless black gloves, and two black stripes painted under her eyes. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Characters with orange hair